In a rainy day of June, I met you
by Teal Tea
Summary: [AU] Fue en un lluvioso día de Junio que logró conocerlo. Y fue en un lluvioso día de Junio que comprendió lo mucho que lo amaba.


**_Estoy muerta._**

 ** _Llevaba un mes escribiendo esto y llegué al punto de hacerlo, pero quién me manda a mí de estúpida a escribir sobre tramas que sé se van a alargar innecesariamente.  
Mátenme._**

 ** _Hay muchas referencias hacia el lenguaje de flores que intenté aclarar, pero debo decir que no sé absolutamente nada de ese tema. Me guíe por búsquedas en Google y no sé si los significados sean correctos._**

 ** _Dejando todo eso de lado, ¡espero que disfruten la lectura!_**

 **Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu! no me pertenece, todos los créditos van hacia Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 **In a rainy day of June, I met you**

 **Capítulo Único.**

* * *

Es un lluvioso día de Junio.

Kei sabe demasiado bien que, al mirar por la ventana de su pequeña florería, el clima sólo ayudaría a que las ventas de ese día fueran básicamente nulas. No le sorprende, llega a pensar, simplemente suspirando al caer en cuenta que lo más productivo que haría ese día sería quedarse sentado tras el contador, leyendo un libro que su hermano mayor le había regalado por su último cumpleaños y respondiendo rápidamente a los mensajes que su mejor amigo, Tadashi, le enviaba ocasionalmente quejándose de que la pastelería estaba teniendo problemas ya que los ingredientes no llegarían a tiempo por culpa de las lluvias.

Y Kei sabe demasiado bien también que, gracias al frío clima, tendría sueño todo el día y no es como si pudiera permitirse dormir cuando se suponía que debía atender su negocio a pesar de saber demasiado bien que ese día con suerte vería algún cliente.

Dejó salir un suspiro cansado, poniendo abajo su libro cuando oyó la campana de la puerta sonar, indicando que alguien había entrado. Miró hacia la entrada, notando que se trataba de un pelirrojo algo bajo, quien estaba jadeando y quitándose la capucha de su sudadera, dejando ver su cabello rizado y rebelde, además de las pequeñas perforaciones en sus orejas y un tatuaje que parecía comenzar –¿o terminar? No lo sabía– en su cuello.  
Tsukishima aclaró su garganta, causando que el chico lo alzara a mirar con una sonrisa que podría derretir un glaciar entero.

— ¡Hola! Perdona, sólo entré aquí a buscar refugio… ¡Era la única tienda abierta en toda la calle!

—No debes disculparte. Puedes resguardarte de la lluvia aquí tranquilamente.

El rostro del chico se iluminó ante esto, haciendo una reverencia en dirección al rubio y mirando alrededor de la tienda. Parecía ser que sólo en ese momento reaccionó en que había entrado a una florería, aunque no fue algo que pareció disgustarle; contrario a lo que Kei pudo esperarse, el pelirrojo sacó una libreta y un lápiz de la mochila en su espalda, abriéndola en una página en blanco y comenzando a hacer bocetos demasiado correctos de las diferentes flores en el lugar. Parecía encantado con lo que hacía, pues llenó casi cuatro hojas con bocetos pequeños de las diferentes flores en el lugar.  
Tsukishima sintió un extraño orgullo, pues después de todo él era el responsable de que todas las flores se vieran siempre igual de vivas y que aquel extraño se viera tan ensimismado en ellas era algo que no se veía muy seguido estos días.

—Disculpe, ¿podría escribirme el significado de cada flor bajo ellas? ¡Eso me ayudaría bastante!

Kei miró al chico, quien le estaba extendiendo la libreta y el lápiz en ese momento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, tomando dichos objetos y mirando hacia las flores dibujadas: Orquídeas, Petunias, Nomeolvides, Crisantemos, Dalias, Lirios… Flores comunes, pero que no por eso eran menos en belleza. Kei no culpaba al chico por haber dibujado esas precisamente.  
Comenzó a escribir los significados, además del nombre de cada flor, en una caligrafía limpia y un tanto redonda. Cuando terminó, satisfecho con su trabajo, devolvió la libreta hacia el chico, quien lucía más fascinado ahora que cuando estaba dibujando.

Extraño.

— ¡Ah, tu letra es genial!

—Es normal.

—Por supuesto que no es normal. ¡La mía es un desastre! Aunque la de Kageyama es mucho peor.

Toda esa conversación y confianza repentina le hacían sentirse un tanto fuera de lugar, pues Kei no sabía por qué de repente su letra era el centro de la conversación y, por sobre todo, no sabía quién demonios era Kageyama, aunque sentía recordar a Yamaguchi mencionando a alguien llamado así alguna vez.

Antes de poder contestar, una canción que se le hacía _demasiado_ conocida llenó el lugar, pero al ver la pantalla de su celular apagada Tsukishima supo de inmediato que se trataba del celular ajeno. Lo cual le sorprendía, pues no se esperaba escuchar jazz provenir del teléfono de ese chico, por su apariencia parecía alguien que escuchaba rock pesado o algo así.  
Y de pronto se sintió avergonzado al haberse dejado guiar por apariencias, escuchando las palabras de su madre en su cabeza diciéndole que no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada.

Pero a Kei Tsukishima no le puede importar menos, más concentrado en contestar un mensaje de Yamaguchi mientras escucha a ese extraño chico discutir a alguien por teléfono, diciendo algo como _«Te digo que la lluvia me tomó por sorpresa, idiota»_ y después un sobresaltado _« ¡No te atrevas a dejar que Tanaka toque alguno de mis diseños, le agregará cráneos por todos lados!»_.  
Y por un segundo a Kei le dio un poco de intriga, preguntándose si el chico era un artista novato o algo por el estilo, pero tan pronto como sintió curiosidad la dejó ir, retomando su lectura.

El resto de la tarde pasó en silencio, con el sonido de la lluvia afuera siendo lo único que podía escucharse. Fue casi entrada la noche que ese chico de cabello naranja como una zanahoria pudo irse, ondeando su mano en dirección a Tsukishima y exclamando un agradecimiento por haberlo dejado quedarse ahí.

Kei Tsukishima nunca supo su nombre.

Es una semana después cuando lo ve nuevamente.

Era un domingo, por lo que ese día no abría la florería, así que estaba en la pastelería de Yamaguchi y Yachi, la chica conversando con el rubio ya que estaba en su descanso. No le molestaba, no encontraba su presencia molesta y admitía que en el pasar de los años había desarrollado un profundo cariño por la chica, pero siendo que el tópico de la conversación era lo nerviosa que estaba alrededor de Shimizu y lo muy enamorada que estaba de la chica, Kei no sabía qué decir.  
Su experiencia romántica es nula, pues nunca en su vida había tenido una pareja romántica. Nunca sintió tales intereses, además de que la mera existencia de alguien le era suficiente motivo para que le desagradara. Siendo así, nadie nunca intentó acercarse a él con dichas intenciones, cosa que no le podía importar menos.

Es cuando Hitoka menciona que un estudio de tatuajes abrió hace poco al otro lado de la calle que Kei se obliga a mirar allá, notando una maraña de cabello naranja en la puerta de dicho local y que se aproximaba a la pastelería. Yachi pareció seguir su mirada, pues sonrió cuando la campana de la puerta sonó y se levantó de su lugar para saludar al chico.

— ¡Buenos días, Hinata!

— ¡Buenos días, Yachi-san!

Tsukishima no puede evitar arrugar un poco su nariz, claramente incómodo ante el repentino ruido que emitían ellos dos. Ambos conversaban vívidamente sobre alguna película que salió en televisión anoche, cuando aquel chico –que aparentemente se llamaba Hinata– reparó en su presencia, luciendo sorprendido.

— ¡Oh, eres tú!

— ¿Se conocen?

— ¡Sí! El otro día me refugié en su florería cuando empezó a llover, ¡entonces él me ayudó con los significados y las flores que le enseñé el otro día para su tatu-!

Antes de poder terminar la frase Yachi ya estaba callando a Hinata, quien lucía confundido y con gran razón. Tsukishima simplemente arqueó una ceja, mirando hacia la chica quien parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto.

— ¿Te harás un tatuaje, Hitoka?

La mencionada se revolvió incómoda en su lugar, tratando de mirar a cualquier lado que no fuera el rubio de lentes. Incluso el pequeño pelirrojo siguió con su confusión sin ser contestada, intercalando su mirada castaña entre Kei e Hitoka.  
Pareció llegar a una conclusión, pues su rostro se iluminó y golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño, llamando la atención de ambos rubios.

— ¿Él es Shimizu, Yachi-san?

Kei tuvo que reprimir una risa, pero ésta terminó saliendo igualmente cuando el rostro de Yachi se iluminó de un rojo vivo, empezando a negar animadamente con sus manos y su cabeza. Tadashi observó todo desde la cocina con una ceja enarcada, más sorprendido por el hecho de que su amigo estuviera riendo que por la bolsa de nervios que en ese momento era su compañera de trabajo.  
Después de todo, no había un solo día en que Yachi no se convirtiera en un manojo de nervios.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Dije algo extraño?

— ¡Él no es Shimizu, Hinata! Es un amigo mío y de Tadashi. Su nombre es Kei.

—Dime Tsukishima, recién te conozco.

Hinata miró en dirección al chico de gafas, quien estaba secándose unas pocas lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos. Por un segundo pensó que era muy diferente al chico serio y correcto que conoció en la florería, pero no era algo que le molestaba. ¡De seguro era una persona amigable si se reía así!

— ¡Un gusto! Yo soy Shōyo Hinata.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Tus padres están bien con que estés en un estudio de tatuajes? Es más, ¿puedes siquiera estar en uno? Eres tan pequeño que deben pensar que eres un niño de secundaria.

Hinata de inmediato se retractó del pensamiento que tuvo antes.

— ¡Tengo veinticinco años!

—Oh, ¿y eso en qué cambia el hecho de que pareces un estudiante de secundaria?

— ¡Deja de meterte con mi altura, maldito poste!

Tsukishima sólo sonrió con sorna, no pareciendo afectado en ningún aspecto con el "insulto" que Hinata le dijo. Era tan fácil de provocar que seguramente tendría mucha diversión si es que se llegaba a encontrar con él alguna otra vez, cosa que creía bastante posible ahora que sabía que el pequeño renacuajo de cabello naranja trabajaba al otro lado de la calle donde estaba la pastelería de su mejor amigo.  
No sabía si eso lo alegraba o lo irritaba.

—Hitoka, no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿te harás un tatuaje?

—Bueno… sí. He tenido la idea en mente hace tiempo, pero como mamá ha trabajado para casi todos los estudios de tatuajes en Miyagi no tuve oportunidad alguna de poder hacerlo. El estudio de Hinata es el único que ella no conoce de momento, por lo que es una apuesta segura. Sabes lo estricta que se pone cuando se trata de tatuajes o perforaciones.

— ¿Por qué no querías que supiera?

— ¡Porque era una sorpresa! Solamente Tadashi sabía ya que él me presentó con Hinata cuando abrieron su estudio. Huh… Es un tatuaje que representa nuestra amistad y todo eso, así que…

Kei se levantó de su lugar, caminando hacia la chica y revolviéndole el cabello ligeramente, sonriendo como sólo podía sonreírle a ella. No podía creer lo dulce que era la chica a veces y, sin embargo, ahí estaban, escuchando como su mejor amiga de prácticamente toda la vida planeaba hacerse un tatuaje que representara la amistad entre ellos tres.  
Por unos cortos segundos, Kei se sintió afortunado de tener una amiga como ella.

—Aunque ahora no sea una sorpresa sigue siendo un lindo detalle. Gracias, Hitoka.

La chica sonrió, asintiendo y disculpándose con ambos chicos, volviendo a su lugar en la cocina. Ya había alargado por mucho tiempo su descanso, debía ayudar a Tadashi a terminar todo para que pudieran abrir.  
Cuando Tsukishima se sentó nuevamente sólo pudo sentir una intensa mirada en su cuello, por lo que miró hacia la única persona restante en ese lugar con una expresión molesta y cuestionante.  
Hinata de inmediato se puso en una posición de guardia, como si se esperara que en cualquier momento le lanzara un golpe.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¡No entiendo cómo eres tan agradable con ella, pero a mí parece que me golpearás en cualquier segundo!

—Tú no eres Hitoka.

—Duh, obviamente no. Pero sigue siendo molesto. ¡No te he hecho nada!

—Existes y eres irritante, ya es razón suficiente, enano.

— ¡No me llames de esa forma!

Kei Tsukishima, obviamente, no le obedece.

Es en una tarde de agosto, cuando el calor del verano aún se hace presente pero no con tanta intensidad, que Kei se comienza a preguntar qué había hecho mal para que el mundo lo castigara así.

Él era una buena persona. Se ganaba la vida honradamente. Nunca faltó a ninguna clase. No golpeó a nadie en su entera adolescencia que no se lo mereciera.

Entonces, _¿por qué?_

¿Por qué tenía que estar sentado, escuchando a Hinata hablar y hablar y hablar?

Es decir, sí, él había accedido a acompañar a su amiga a hacerse su tatuaje, pero se pensó que algún otro tatuador se haría cargo. Pensó que sería Kageyama, o Tanaka, o incluso el novato, Aone.  
Pero no, de todas las personas en ese lugar, el encargado del tatuaje de Hitoka era precisamente Shōyo Hinata.

Alguna razón ridícula había puesto a ello, como que Yachi era su amiga, o que él era el más experimentado del lugar pese a ser el más joven junto a Kageyama –aunque Tanaka siempre discutía con esto, diciendo que él era el mayor y él era el más experimentado–. Sea cual sea la razón, Kei ahora sólo estaba irritado, tratando de sólo prestar atención a las vagas respuestas de la chica o al sonido de la máquina trabajando, cosa que lo ponía un tanto nervioso.  
No era un gran fan de las agujas. No podía imaginarse el cómo se sentía que una de ese tipo entrara y saliera seguidamente de su piel, inyectando tinta y…

Mejor dejaba de pensar en ello.

Kei había sido el principal ayudante del diseño. Un diseño simple, y pequeño, para que no llamara mucho la atención.  
Era unos simples crisantemos amarillos haciendo una especie de base, donde salían un par de irises que enmarcaban un pequeño trozo de madera, que adentro tenía las iniciales _«H.K.T».  
_ No era necesario decir lo feliz que estaba Hitoka con dicho tatuaje, pues se le notaba en el rostro sin ningún tipo de resistencia. Sus ojos simplemente brillaban, al igual que su sonrisa parecía competir con la de Hinata respecto a lo brillante que era.

Aunque, ahora que se fijaba en Shōyo para algo más que no fuera insultarlo mentalmente, se daba cuenta de que él no estaba sonriendo a pesar de hablar con su voz animada de siempre. Él estaba completamente concentrado, con su lengua sobresaliendo un poco por la esquina de su boca y sus cejas fruncidas. Miró entonces al tatuaje que estaba siendo hecho, notando que ahora iban por la etapa del color, que aparentemente era la última. Tsukishima realmente se sentía aliviado por esto, siendo que llevaba sentado casi seis horas.

—Kei, ¿has pensado en hacerte un tatuaje? Hinata es bastante bueno, podrías hacértelo aquí también.

El rubio dirigió su mirada a la chica, quien lucía inocente al decir esto. No parecía tener ninguna doble intención con decirlo, sólo estaba genuinamente emocionada por su propio tatuaje a pesar de que en un principio estaba reprimiendo un par de lágrimas por el dolor que le provocaba la aguja.  
Kei miró entonces hacia el pelirrojo, quien había alejado la máquina de la piel de la chica para limpiar el exceso de tinta y sangre, notando que éste también lo estaba mirando y sonreía como si quisiera iluminar aún más la habitación.  
Por alguna razón esto provocó un sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

—Si te haces un tatuaje podría hacerte un diseño exclusivo como el de Yacchan, ¡sería bastante interesante encontrar algo que te caracterice y plasmarlo en tu piel!

Tsukishima piensa en eso. _Realmente_ piensa en eso. Piensa en que quizá no sea una mala idea, piensa en que podría, por una vez, hacer algo que él impulsara por su propia cuenta y no con la ayuda de alguien más. Pensaba, con sus ojos fijos en los ajenos, que eso sólo lo impulsaría a pasar más tiempo junto a Hinata.  
Y no es como si la idea pareciera molestarle como lo habría hecho semanas atrás.

—Tendría que pensarlo.

Kei Tsukishima, por primera vez, considera una idea que incluyera pasar más tiempo junto a otra persona que no fuera Tadashi o Hitoka.

Falta poco para que empiece diciembre cuando algo que no tenía pensado ocurre.

Ese día Kei había cerrado la florería un poco más temprano de lo normal ya que tendría que recibir un cargamento de macetas para un pedido que le habían hecho. Hace su rutina como siempre la había seguido, girando la señal de la puerta para indicar que estaba cerrado y se va hacia el contador, sentándose tras este y leyendo mensajes del grupo que habían hecho entre él, Tadashi, Hitoka y Shōyo, quien fue el que insistió con la idea para disgusto de Kei. Ya tenía que soportarlo lo suficiente cuando venía a visitarlo a la florería, pero no es como si tuviera más opción. El chico que pretendía ser la representación humana de la luz solar simplemente no se rendía de forma fácil, así que terminó por acceder a ese ridículo grupo.

Estaba leyendo algo sobre algún documental sobre ornitorrincos –en serio, por qué hablaban de ornitorrincos–, cuando oyó la campana de la puerta sonar, alzando su voz antes que su mirada.

—Lo siento, está cerrado.

Cuando se digna a mirar nota que es Kageyama quien está ahí, luciendo un tanto incómodo. Esto sólo logró que Kei arqueara una ceja, confundido, mientras apagaba la pantalla de su celular para poner total atención hacia el pelinegro.  
Sin embargo, nadie dice nada por un sólido minuto.

Toda la situación es irritante.

—Dime qué le gusta a Yamaguchi.

Las palabras toman por sorpresa a Tsukishima, quien no puede responder por más que lo quisiera.

Frente a él estaba Tobio Kageyama, hecho un completo desastre por el sonrojo que cubría toda su cara, preguntándole por los gustos de su mejor amigo.

Por favor, que alguien le disparara en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué debería?

Kei no quería involucrarse en nada que tuviera sentimientos de por medio. Ya lidiaba medianamente bien con su vida social como para agregar drama romántico al panorama, cosa a lo cual estaba reacio a aceptar. Sólo Yachi podía abordarlo con temas románticos, pero a Yachi difícilmente podía negarle algo.  
Maldita sea que era débil con la chica.  
De igual manera, su actual problema era que frente a él estaba ese compañero del molesto Hinata, dándole a entender que quería _algo_ con su mejor amigo.

Por favor, no, vivían juntos.  
No quería tener que preocuparse por estar en casa cuando los escuchara tener sexo.

—Eres el único que no enloquecería con la noticia, así que…

—Hitoka no enloquecería.

—… Me daba vergüenza preguntarle a Yachi.

Verlo así, con la mirada directa en el suelo y un sonrojo que le llegaba a las orejas podía ser un paisaje que Tsukishima disfrutaría en cualquier otro momento. Ese momento no era justo ahora, de igual manera.  
No le importaría si no fuera, justamente, su mejor amigo de quien estaba preguntando.

Sobre su cadáver.

—Déjame ver si entendí. Te gusta Tadashi, así que vienes a mí en busca de algún consejo sobre lo que le puede gustar para que así puedas coquetear indiscriminadamente con él, incluso sin saber si está o no soltero.

— ¿Yamaguchi sale con alguien?

—No es el punto.

En cualquier otra situación, Tsukishima aprovecharía para burlarse de Kageyama por no tener el coraje suficiente para hacer él solo un movimiento. Pero esta no era cualquier otra situación, era _la_ situación en la que un completo desconocido a su juzgar trataba de salir con Tadashi, alguien que era básicamente un hermano para él y a quien protegería del mismísimo presidente de Rusia si la situación se diese. Por lo que, no, no estaba para nada contento con lo que ahora pasaba, ni con que fuera justamente este pelinegro con perforaciones en ambas orejas y un único tatuaje visible en su brazo.  
Kei entró en su faceta de padre sobreprotector.

—El punto aquí es, Kageyama, que intentas salir con Tadashi sin siquiera probar si mereces estar cerca de él por más de dos minutos.

—No eres su padre.

—Lo conozco desde antes de nacer, eso me hace prácticamente su hermano.

—No hagas esto.

—Tobio Kageyama, ¿te crees alguien con el derecho de siquiera intentar salir con Tadashi?

Oh, Dios. Inconscientemente había convertido la situación en una broma contra Kageyama.  
Bueno, no todo siempre sale como se planea.

—Por qué eres así.

—Bueno, si no contestas supongo que eso quiere decir que no lo tomas lo suficientemente en serio como para enfrentarte a mí. Haberlo pensado antes de siquiera venir a mí pidiendo ayuda. Ahora hablarle a Hitoka no se ve tan vergonzoso, ¿verdad?

—Eres un demonio.

—Sí, sí, me lo dicen muy seguido. Ahora, responde mi pregunta, ¿te crees alguien con el derecho de siquiera intentar salir con Tadashi?

Tobio no contesta de inmediato, mirando contrariado hacia una maceta de dalias que está convenientemente ubicada a su derecha. A Kei casi le causa lástima. _Casi_.

—Yo… —La voz del tatuador sale débilmente, éste apretando sus puños mientras parecía buscar las palabras correctas para lo que quería decir. Kei puso toda su atención en él—. No soy una persona buena con los sentimientos. O expresándome. O siquiera intentando actuar de manera normal. Ya me es lo suficientemente difícil con los del estudio, en especial con Hinata, pero… —El chico tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar hablando, quizá dándose alientos para seguir—, cuando estoy con Yamaguchi no debo forzarme tanto. Es decir, con él puedo actuar tranquilamente sin tener el constante sentimiento de que meteré la pata tarde o temprano y diré algo que probablemente lo haga sentir mal. Con él puedo ser yo, ¿entiendes?

Cuando Kageyama alzó la mirada, Kei pudo ver la seguridad que danzaba en esos ojos azules como zafiros. Pudo ver que, pese a lo avergonzado que lucía, trataba de hacerle frente sólo para que le ayudara a acercarse un poco más a Tadashi.  
Por un segundo, le sintió envidia. Él jamás sería alguien tan seguro de sus sentimientos.

Kei suspiró.

—… A Tadashi no le gustan las cosas elaboradas. Es mejor si vas por algo simple, como darle algún dulce de vez en cuando o cualquier cursilería de ese tipo. Si no quieres ir a través de todo eso puedes darle una flor, ha estado conmigo tanto tiempo que se sabe el lenguaje de flores de memoria.

—Yo no conozco el lenguaje de flores.

Tsukishima estuvo tentado a decir algo como _«Obviamente no lo haces, eres un idiota que piensa únicamente en las perforaciones que tiene que hacer ese día y cuántos panes de curry quedan en la tienda»,_ pero en lugar de su usual y ácido sarcasmo optó por suspirar, casi bufando, mientras se acercaba hacia una de las repisas traseras y tomaba en sus manos, de manera delicada, un gladiolo amarillo. Se acercó después hacia Kageyama, extendiéndole la flor con una expresión un tanto hastiada en los ojos.

—Gladiolo amarillo, invitación amorosa. Tadashi lo tomará como si lo estuvieras invitando a una cita, así que piensa en un lugar para llevarlo.

—Pero, ¿y si…?

—Él no tiene el corazón para rechazar los sentimientos de alguien, aceptará una primera cita. Sólo no lo arruines y podrás hacerlo bien por ti solo de ahora en adelante.

Tobio parecía obviamente sorprendido de que Kei estuviera ayudándolo sin ningún problema aparente con ello, tomando la flor entre sus dedos un tanto dubitativo. Miró los pétalos de ésta, dirigiendo su mirada después hacia el rubio con una expresión un tanto aterrada en el rostro.  
 _«Dios mío, es como un maldito adolescente»._

—Si no vas y le entregas la maldita flor juro por Dios que yo mismo le diré que estás enamorado de él.

Esta amenaza pareció surtir efecto, pues con un pequeño respingo de su parte Kageyama parecía más dispuesto para ir y entregar esa flor. Claro, antes que nada vio a Tsukishima con la duda escrita en todo su rostro, antes de hacer una reverencia hacia el rubio murmurando un "gracias" que estuvo a poco de no escuchar.  
De ser otros tiempos habría molestado al pelinegro diciéndole que no había escuchado, haciéndolo repetir lo que había dicho. Pero no, él ahora era un adulto, debía actuar como tal.

Simplemente agitó su mano, restándole importancia, y observó a Tobio salir por la puerta con una mirada indescriptible, el sonido de la campana siendo el último vestigio de que aquel chico estuvo alguna vez ahí.

Kei suspiró de nueva cuenta, preparándose para volver al contador cuando volvió a oír la campana de la puerta sonar. Estaba listo para voltear y repetir la amenaza a Kageyama, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una chica pelirroja, aparentemente adolescente por el uniforme que llevaba, que le recordaba demasiado a un ruidoso tatuador con problemas para mantenerse quieto más de dos minutos a menos que estuviera haciendo un tatuaje.  
Eso, y el hecho de que era aterradoramente parecido a él.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Buenas tardes. Uhm, bueno… Mi equipo de voleibol tiene un partido de práctica en unos días contra una preparatoria bastante buena, y mis compañeras están un tanto nerviosas, así que pensé que podría llevarles algún arreglo floral para alzarles la moral. Son bastante femeninas, así que cualquier arreglo estaría bien, pero estaba pensando en uno que realmente tenga un significado de querer animarlas y demostrarles que tengo confianza en ellas y que ellas también deberían tener confianza en ellas mismas porque son muy buenas jugadoras.

Kei parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar toda la información que se le había dado de golpe. No había duda alguna, esta chica debía ser algo de Shōyo, nadie más hablaría de forma tan detallada e innecesariamente larga acerca de un simple arreglo floral. Casi le daba migraña, pero fuera o no fuera pariente del molesto amigo de Hitoka y Tadashi debía ser cortés, pues era su cliente de igual manera.  
Repasó mentalmente las palabras que le había dicho la chica, tratando de idear algo.

—… Por lo que me dices, creo que un arreglo con solidago, laurel y flor de hinojo puede ser adecuado.

— ¿Qué significa cada flor?

—El solidago significa ánimo o buena fortuna. El laurel gloria o ambición y la flor de hinojo significa fuerza.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su expresión se iluminara, con una sonrisa en los labios que podía derribar un avión de lo brillante que era y un brillo en sus ojos que podía competir con el brillo de un diamante.  
Al menos eso significaba que había hecho un buen trabajo en su elección.

— ¡Es perfecto! ¡A las chicas les encantará! ¡Es completamente perfecto!

Kei sonrió, caminando hasta el contador y haciéndole una seña a la chica para que lo siguiera. Una vez allí sacó una libreta donde anotaba los pedidos, comenzando a hacerle preguntas a la chica.

 _Natsu Hinata._

 _Diecisiete años._

 _Jugadora de voleibol, bloqueadora central._

 _Entrega del pedido en tres días, cuatro a más tardar._

Kei lo tendría listo en tres.

Después de decirle a Natsu el precio del arreglo y haberle pedido un número de contacto para avisarle cuando dicho arreglo estuviera listo, Tsukishima simplemente se despidió de una muy satisfecha clienta quien ahora parecía brillar incluso más. Sonrió una vez más, satisfecho con su trabajo, y llamó a su proveedor para pedirle las flores específicas para ese pedido.

Kei Tsukishima pensó por un segundo que todos en la familia Hinata parecían ser absurdamente tiernos, pero rápidamente se deshizo de esa idea.  
Sólo Natsu era tierna. Sí, eso estaba mejor.

Tres días después, cuando ve nuevamente a Natsu cuando ella fue a recoger su arreglo, justo a tiempo para enseñarlo en la práctica de la tarde de su club, Kei se esperó que fuera una entrega tranquila. Pero no, nada puede ser como él lo desea, pues cuando la campana de la puerta sonó él vio entrar a ambos hermanos Hinata a su tienda, ambos con una emoción visible a dos kilómetros de distancia.  
Y Kei maldice su completa existencia.

Natsu entró dando pequeños saltos hacia el contador, mientras Shōyo la siguió un tanto más calmado pero con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. Fue cuando los tuvo a ambos en frente que tuvo que reprimir su rostro de formar una expresión de molestia, forzando una sonrisa cordial en sus labios.  
Lo que hacía por ser un buen empleado.  
Todo por su negocio. Todo por su negocio.

—Buenos días a ambos.

— ¡Buenos días!

—Hey, Tsukishima.

 _Genial.  
_ Shōyo actuaba de forma amistosa con él. Como si no fuera suficiente con tener que soportarlo frente a él, temblando de emoción.

 _«Respira, Kei, respira»._

— ¿Lo conoces, nii-chan?

— ¡Síp! Un día entré a su florería para resguardarme de la lluvia. ¡Y resulta que es amigo de Yacchan y Yamaguchi! Así que el destino actuó en nuestro favor.

—… No lo digas como si fuera algo placentero.

Natsu reprimió una risa, mirando de forma sospechosa a su hermano y a Tsukishima.  
Por favor, no, ella le agradaba.

—Perdona, nii-chan puede decir cosas muy molestas cuando quiere. ¿Puedo tener mi arreglo? No quiero que se me haga tarde para la práctica.

Kei asintió, más que feliz de poder escaparse de toda esa situación y fue al cuarto trasero, buscando entre los arreglos pendientes de entrega y los próximos a armar. Cuando divisó el que tenía las flores específicas del arreglo de la chica lo tomó con cuidado, dando unos últimos retoques al moño que decoraba la bonita maceta blanca donde estaban acomodadas las flores. Salió hacia la sala común, notando inmediatamente el chillido de emoción que salió de los labios de la chica. Cuando acomodó la maceta en el contador, frente a ella, Natsu simplemente lo admiró con una sonrisa enorme e inclinándose para admirar cada detalle.

Kei se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo al ver esa reacción.

—Creo que cambiaré el voleibol y me volveré jardinera.

—Natsu, ambos sabemos que no harías eso.

—Nii-chan, cállate y cómprale semillas a Tsukishima-san.

Tsukishima sonrió con burla ante la expresión de molestia que decoró el rostro de Shōyo, sacando su libreta para tachar el pedido de la chica como entregado. Fue cuando oyó un suspiro derrotado por parte del chico que se obligó a alzar la mirada, notando que éste estaba buscando su billetera.

— ¿Qué semillas quieres?

—Huh… ¿Qué plantas son de fácil cuidado, Tsukishima-san?

Kei sólo buscó en el mostrador junto al contador, sacando unas cuantas bolsas de semillas. Las acomodó frente a ambos Hinata, luciendo concentrado mientras explicaba los cuidados de cada planta y enseñaba cómo lucían una vez adultas para hacer la elección más fácil. Natsu se decidió por el espatifilo, diciendo de forma emocionada que las pondría en la entrada de su habitación para que se viera bastante bonita. Cuando terminaron de pagar Natsu tomó sus cosas (con un poco de problemas, aunque se negaba a dejarse ayudar por su hermano). Antes de que los hermanos Hinata se fueran Tsukishima llamó al hermano mayor, tomando un pequeño cactus del mostrador y dándoselo a Shōyo, quien se mostraba un tanto confundido ante eso.

—Es para Natsu. Cortesía de la casa.

La chica pareció oír eso, pues sonrió ampliamente y gritó un "¡muchas gracias!" desde la entrada de la tienda, cosa que hizo a Kei sonreír un tanto. Se despidió de ambos hermanos, regando un poco los potos que estaban en la entrada de la tienda.

Kei Tsukishima nunca había dado una planta por cortesía de la casa, pero suponía que siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Una semana después de haber hecho el arreglo para Natsu Hinata las ventas de su florería aumentan.

Aunque muchos de sus clientes son alumnos de preparatoria.

En un principio Kei no entiende la razón tras esto, pero al oír murmurar a un par de amigas algo como " _Nat-chan decía la razón sobre las flores, ¡son tan lindas!_ " y a otras mirar en su dirección mientras reían tontamente logra entenderlo.  
No puede enojarse con Natsu, pues gracias a ella su negocio tiene más actividad de lo que ha tenido en el medio año que lleva abierto.

Mientras los días pasan los clientes comienzan a variar de alumnos de Karasuno a profesores, a alumnos de otras escuelas e, incluso, a varios padres y abuelas que iban en busca de semillas. Kei ha llamado a su proveedor más veces de las que nunca ha hecho y comienza a tener más pedidos de los que ha tenido nunca, además de que las ventas incrementan notablemente.  
Cuando menos se lo esperó, su florería era una de las más concurridas en Miyagi.

No puede darse el lujo de contestar a los mensajes de Tadashi ahora, ocupado atendiendo en el mostrador y respondiendo preguntas de adolescentes curiosas sobre qué flores deberían regalarles a sus novios.  
Llegado ese punto, Kei considera contratar a alguien que lo ayude.

Eso hace.

Días después de poner el anuncio en el periódico entró a la florería una chica de cabello castaño bastante corto y que miraba a todos lados de manera fascinada, acercándose al mostrador para hablar con Tsukishima. Afortunadamente no es la hora del día en que la tienda está completamente concurrida.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yui Michimiya. Vine por el aviso del periódico.

Kei asiente, internamente aliviado de que alguien se hubiera presentado. Saca su libreta y la abre en una página limpia, preparándose para comenzar a escribir.

—Le agradezco bastante que se haya presentado, Michimiya-san. Últimamente el trabajo ha estado pesado y no podía manejarlo de manera eficiente. Sin embargo, tendré que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas antes de contratarla, ¿está bien con eso?

La chica asintió, por lo cual Kei comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Desde las más básicas y personales hasta pasar a las que incluían cosas específicas, como el cuidado de las plantas hasta preguntas más técnicas como cuántas plantas de tipo boraganiceae había –aunque esa era más una pregunta en broma–. Estuvo claramente sorprendido cuando la chica contestó correctamente todas excepto la última, aunque no se esperaba que eso lo supiera. Estaba a punto de decir la última pregunta cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, haciendo que ambos miraran en esa dirección.  
Debía ser una jodida broma.

— ¡Hey, Tsukishima! Oh, ¡Michimiya-san!

— ¡Hinata-kun!

Kei sólo pudo rodar los ojos. ¿Acaso ese pequeñajo conocía a todos en la ciudad?

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Michimiya-san?

—Bueno, vine a pedir el puesto que Tsukishima-san está ofreciendo en la florería. Necesito dinero en estos momentos, además de que sería mejor trabajar en algo que en realidad me gustara, por lo que…

— ¡¿Estás ofreciendo un trabajo acá, Tsukishima?! ¡Me hubieras avisado, vendría a trabajar contigo!

—Tú tienes tu propio negocio, idiota.

— ¡No es por eso!

Cuando Yui rió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hinata principalmente, Kei sospechó algo. Ella _sabía_ algo, podía saberlo por la mirada que tenía.  
Pero no le interesaba si eso involucraba al idiota de Shōyo.

Aunque se dijo eso para convencerse, el resto del día estuvo pensando en ello, causando entonces que ignorara por completo las miradas que le dirigía ocasionalmente el pelirrojo.  
Prefirió contratar a Yui para que así Hinata se callara.

Kei Tsukishima sólo pudo pensar en Shōyo Hinata los siguientes días, pues siempre que miraba hacia Yui Michimiya recordaba aquella mirada conocedora. Y le daba demasiada curiosidad aunque se odiara por admitir eso.

Yamaguchi lo estaba mirando de una forma que le daba nervios.

Era una mirada que decía demasiado.

Básicamente, su mejor amigo le estaba agradeciendo de todas las formas posibles que le hubiera dado coraje a Kageyama para invitarlo a una cita –Kei juraba que le había agradecido en ruso una vez–. En palabras de su pecoso amigo, él también tenía sentimientos por el tatuador de cabello negro pero era demasiado cobarde como para siquiera mencionarle el tema a uno de sus dos mejores amigos. Así que cuando Tobio entró a la pastelería y le entregó ese gladiolo amarillo, preguntándole si el domingo tenía tiempo libre, Tadashi casi lloró de lo feliz y aliviado que se sentía.  
Kei ya se estaba hartando de la historia después de la décima vez de haberla escuchado.

Hitoka le puso una taza de café en frente, sonriendo con suavidad y Tsukishima sabe muy bien que ella le está diciendo mentalmente que tenga paciencia con su amigo.  
Kei no es una persona paciente.  
Es una sorpresa que no le haya gritado a Tadashi que se calle para ese punto.

Aparentemente, su mejor amigo y el tatuador estaban en un "período de prueba" para su relación, pero ya podían ser oficialmente etiquetados como novios así que era un avance.  
Claro, para ellos, a Kei no podía parecerle más molesto a pesar de haber sido el principal culpable de que ahora tuviera una migraña.

—Hitoka, te ruego que no te vuelvas como Tadashi cuando logres hacer un movimiento con Kiyoko.

Su mejor amiga soltó un pequeño chillido ante esto, su rojo explotando inmediatamente en un enorme sonrojo. Comenzó a balbucear cosas que realmente no entendía, con la palabra _Kiyoko-san_ siendo repetida como si de un mantra se tratase. Kei simplemente tomó un sorbo de su café, mirando por el rabillo del ojo que Kageyama se aproximaba a la pastelería con algo en las manos.  
Y el día de Tsukishima no se pudo poner peor.

 _Por qué._

Trató de ignorarlo, en verdad lo trató. Trató de concentrarse únicamente en su café, o en los cuadros de pasteles que hay en las paredes, o en el olor a pan recién hecho que viene de la cocina.  
Trata de concentrarse en algo más que no sea su propio sufrimiento al caer en cuenta que será testigo de la cursilería entre su mejor amigo y el tatuador que probablemente dé vergüenza ajena por lo denso que es Tobio.  
Dios, hasta prefería escuchar a Hitoka hablar sobre la vecina.  
Casi prefería oír a Hinata hablar con orgullo sobre lo buena jugadora que era su hermana.

Y como prefiere cualquier cosa menos ver una escena romántica de película barata es como termina huyendo hacia el estudio de tatuajes al otro lado de la calle, con su café en mano. Conocía a los dueños, siempre podía devolver la taza en otra ocasión.

La primera vez que entró allí a Kei le sorprendió lo limpio que era el lugar. En lugar de un lugar de mala muerte con cráneos, paredes negras y música rock de fondo se encontraba con un agradable lugar con paredes blancas y limpias con pequeños detalles rojos, muebles que iban acorde al ambiente y una suave música de fondo que había escuchado de Yachi alguna vez. Se pensó que era simplemente para no ser cerrados para salubridad y con esto se quedó.  
Al entrar es recibido por una mirada seria, perteneciente a Aone, quien le saluda desde el escritorio de la entrada. A su lado se ve una chica que no vio allí la primera vez, aunque se le hace extrañamente familiar a alguien…

— ¡Ryu! ¡Un cliente!

 _Ah.  
_ Por eso se le hacía conocida.

De la parte de atrás salió Tanaka con una mirada un tanto sorprendida, mirando en dirección de la chica rubia con una mirada que parecía ser una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza. Ahora que los veía juntos eran aterradoramente parecidos, cosa que corroboraba su teoría.  
 _«Por qué los ruidosos tienen hermanas más ruidosas»._

— ¡No grites de esa forma, Saeko! ¡Ah, Tsukishima! Es una sorpresa verte por acá. ¿Al fin tomarás el consejo de Yacchan y te harás un tatuaje?

—Ah… No. Kageyama fue a la pastelería y no quería presenciar una escena entre él y Tadashi.

Tanaka hizo un sonido aparentemente comprensivo, aunque después miró tras de sí. Allí es donde quedaba el espacio de Hinata, si recordaba bien, por lo que se le hizo un tanto curioso que el chico calvo haya salido de allí. Pero no era ningún asunto suyo, de igual manera, así que desechó rápidamente su curiosidad.

—Hinata ahora mismo está haciendo un diseño, por lo que no podrá hablar contigo en un buen rato. A menos que quieras que Saeko te haga una perforación no encuentro sentido en que te quedes acá.

— ¡Oh, me encantaría hacerte una! ¡Soy muy buena! Yo le enseñé a Ryu cómo hacerlas.

—Ah, no… Yo realmente…

— ¡Vamos! Incluso te la haré gratis por ser amigo de Ryu.

Kei se quedó callado por un segundo, como si se lo estuviera pensando. Y eso lo aterra. Es decir, no es como si fuera alguien con algún prejuicio sobre las perforaciones, además de que ya tenía un negocio estable, pero de igual manera…  
Aunque, algo gratuito seguía siendo algo gratuito.

Se maldijo por ser tacaño y asintió.

Nunca se arrepintió tanto de algo en su vida.

Es decir, la parte de la perforación no estuvo tan mal. Saeko fue completamente profesional al respecto y no sintió tanto dolor como se hubiera esperado –teniendo en cuenta que su perforación era en la lengua–, pero la parte problemática llegó cuando Shōyo entró a la sala, siendo recibido por tres pares de ojos.  
Al notar la situación, Hinata dejó salir un chillido de indignación.

 _Justo lo que le faltaba._

— ¡No es justo, Tsukishima! ¡¿Por qué dejas que Tanaka-san te haga una perforación pero no me dejas hacerte un tatuaje?!

De haber podido responder, Kei le habría gritado que se callara de una maldita vez, pero con una aguja traspasando su lengua hablar sería una completa tontería. Así que hizo la segunda cosa más parecida a sus respuestas ácidas y llenas de sarcasmo.  
Le enseñó el dedo medio.  
Hinata de inmediato puso una cara ofendida.

—Y pensar que Natsu piensa que eres agradable sólo porque le diste un cactus. ¡Definitivamente no lo eres, tonto Tsukishima!

 _«Es como un niño»_ llegó a pensar, pero no podía exteriorizar dicho pensamiento. Nunca lamentó tanto no poder hablar hasta ese momento. Shōyo Hinata podía ser _demasiado_ molesto cuando quería, cosa que definitivamente no quería experimentar.  
Cuando Saeko sacó la aguja, poniendo la joya en el lugar y asegurándola para después limpiarla, se encontró con otro inconveniente.  
Joder que le dolía la lengua ahora.

—Shōyo, ¿puedes traerle un cubo de hielo a Kei?

El pelirrojo pareció reacio a obedecer en un principio, aunque después simplemente se movió hacia el pequeño refrigerador que tenían en la sala común –Kei pensó que podrían vivir ahí si quisieran y no tendrían problema alguno–, sacó la hielera y tomó un hielo, moviéndose nuevamente hasta la chica a la cual le extendió dicho cubo. Saeko puso entonces el cubo de hielo en el lugar donde estaba la perforación, sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo hacía cerrar la boca.  
Ah, nunca se sintió tanto como un niño.

—Bien. Los cuidados para estas perforaciones son relativamente fáciles, pero no por eso debes despreocuparte o cosas así. Sigue siendo una perforación en tu lengua y es peligroso que se te infecte —Kei asintió, por lo que Saeko continuó hablando sobre los cuidados—.

Después de ser advertido sobre no comer alimentos sólidos hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas, mantener la zona desinfectada con enjuagues bucales y usar hielo para bajar la hinchazón, Tsukishima era libre para irse.  
"Libre", porque Hinata de inmediato lo abordó cuando intentó salir por la puerta.

— ¡Alto ahí, aún me debes una respuesta!

—Hinata, difícilmente puedo hablar.

Porque, en verdad, su lengua estaba adormecida por el hielo y era extraño hablar con la joya en su lengua– sentía como si fuera a salir rodando en cualquier momento. Tardaría un tanto en acostumbrarse.  
Shōyo pareció comprender esto, pues lució contrariado por un momento antes de que el rostro se le iluminara y sacara su celular del bolsillo.

No pudo resistir su urgencia de rodar los ojos.

 _ **» Es decir, se te ve genial y todo, ¡¿pero por qué no me dejaste a mí hacerlo?!**_

 _ **Tanaka dijo que estabas haciendo un diseño. «**_

 _ **» Pude haber parado para atenderte…**_

 _ **» ¡Ah, qué envidia!**_

 _ **No sobrepongas las necesidades de tus clientes sobre las tuyas, idiota. «**_

 _ **» ¡No lo hacía! El diseño que hacía no era para ningún cliente.**_

 _ **¿Oh? «**_

 _ **» … Era para ti…**_

Kei tuvo que levantar la vista de la pantalla de su celular para ver hacia Shōyo, quien miraba hacia un lado con las mejillas un tanto infladas y sonrojadas. Era casi lindo…

Maldita sea, debe estar enfermándose.

Acababa de pensar que Hinata se veía _lindo_.

Que alguien lo mate.

 _ **Ni siquiera sabes si accederé a hacerme ese tatuaje. «**_

 _ **» ¡Eso lo sé! Pero es interesante, porque cada día aprendo nuevas facetas tuyas así que el diseño anterior no me complace del todo y tengo que hacer uno nuevo. Justo ahora deberé hacer nuevamente el diseño, porque el de ahora no te representa de forma perfecta.**_

… _**«**_

 _ **Exactamente, ¿cuántos diseños has hecho pensando en mí? «**_

 _ **» No sé, perdí la cuenta luego del veinteavo.**_

Bien, si se estaba sonrojando _maldita sea.  
_ Maldito sea Shōyo Hinata.  
Maldito sea su rostro por sonrojarse.  
Maldito sea su corazón por acelerarse ante ese pequeño detalle.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.

Cubrió lo que pudo de su rostro con una mano, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera el pequeño pelirrojo frente a él. No era posible que una estupidez como el diseño de un tatuaje lograra que se sonrojara de esa forma y que su corazón se acelerara como si fuera una maldita colegiala hormonal.  
¡No era una colegiala hormonal!

Puede que sea cierto que nadie antes hubiera estado tan empeñado en hacer algo exclusivo para él, pero…  
Por alguna razón era diferente a como se hubiera esperado que fuera. Y no podía decir si le gustaba esa diferencia o no.

—Joder…

Al diablo todo.

Al diablo la lógica.

Al diablo su lado racional y su seriedad.

¿Por qué demonios se emocionaba tanto sólo por un tatuaje?

Hubiera pensado más sobre ello, pero la puerta fue abierta provocando que ambos miraran allí, encontrándose con un confundido Kageyama.  
Por un segundo quiso culpar a Tobio Kageyama de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero ese idiota seguramente tenía cabeza para Yamaguchi y– joder, no, qué cursi.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo se decidió por salir de allí, cruzando hacia la pastelería de sus amigos con el persistente calor en su rostro acompañándolo.  
Debería disculparse con Michimiya, pero puede ser que se vaya a enfermar. Sí, en definitiva estaba enfermo y no avergonzado por un maldito tatuaje.

Maldita sea.

— ¡Oh, Kei, volviste!

Alzó la mirada cuando la alegre voz de Hitoka llegó a sus oídos, asintiendo ligeramente. Fue cuando notó su expresión confundida que suspiró, sacando su lengua para dejar ver la perforación.  
El rostro de la chica expresó mil emociones diferentes antes de correr a la cocina.

— _¡Tadashi, Kei se hizo una perforación!_

— _¡¿Tsukki qué?!_

Tsukishima suspiró antes de sentarse en su mesa usual, mirando hacia la pantalla de su celular. Dudo unos breves momentos antes de simplemente mandar todo al diablo.

 _ **Si quieres algo que me represente simplemente fíjate en mi apellido. «**_

 _ **»… ¿Tsukishima?**_

 _ **» ¡Oh! ¡Tsuki! ¡Luna!**_

 _ **Bravo, Sherlock. «**_

 _ **» Bien, ahora debo encontrar una forma de incluir la luna, flores y un gato en el diseño.**_

… _**¿Por qué un gato? «**_

 _ **También, no jodas, eso suena como algo que saldría de Sailor Moon. Qué demonios pasa contigo. «**_

 _ **» ¡Es que eres como un gato! Eres arisco con las personas con las que no tienes nada de confianza, pero con las que te sientes cómodo bajas tus defensas y te vuelves cariñoso.**_

 _ **» Si te haces un tatuaje de Sailor Moon Natsu te amaría, lol.**_

 _ **Primero, no soy un gato. Segundo, ni aunque valiera la felicidad de Natsu me haría un tatuaje de Sailor Moon. «**_

 _ **» ¡No se vale, eres más cariñoso con Natsu que conmigo!**_

 _ **Natsu no es molesta. «**_

 _ **» Púdrete.**_

 _ **Cuida tu lenguaje, chico de secundaria. «**_

En serio, Shōyo era tan fácil de molestar que no era divertido.  
Pero era… lindo.

Bien, era oficial.

Kei Tsukishima estaba oficialmente jodido.

Es el día de navidad.

Kei inocentemente piensa que será un día calmado, siendo que no abría la florería ese día y podría quedarse todo el día en el apartamento que comparte con sus dos mejores amigos.

Kei inocentemente piensa que podrá quedarse todo el día sin tener que reprimir un insulto a algún cliente indeciso o a Hinata porque ese chico de cabello naranja tenía un molesto gusto de meterse a su florería para molestarlo, poniendo de excusa que iba a visitar a Michimiya.

Kei inocentemente piensa que podrá pasar ese día en calma con sus dos mejores amigos, chocolate caliente, galletas navideñas y una maratón de películas acorde a la época.

Piensa eso hasta que el timbre suena.

Cuando recibe una mirada confundida de Tadashi e Hitoka sabe bien que ninguno está esperando una visita, por lo que Yachi se levanta para ir a abrir.

Lo que hay al otro lado de la puerta _no_ es agradable.

— ¡Feliz navidad!

Shōyo Hinata estaba en su puerta.  
En navidad.  
En su día libre.  
Ah, y traía a Kageyama consigo.

¿Era un buen momento para saltar por la ventana y evitar todo esto? Esperaba que lo fuera.

— ¡Hinata, Kageyama-kun! Es un gusto verlos, aunque… ¿cómo saben dónde vivimos?

— ¡Kageyama ha venido antes para visitar a Yamaguchi!

Kei dirige una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo, quien simplemente comenzó a silbar como si nadie estuviera hablándole y se levantó de su lugar para ir hasta la entrada, saludando a su novio con un beso en la mejilla y llevándoselo afuera, seguramente para conversar con él en el pasillo y no incomodarlos.  
Qué considerado era, como si no estuviera ya lo más incómodo que podía estar.

Maldito sea Tadashi.

Yachi intercaló su mirada entre su mejor amigo y el tatuador, terminando por soltar un suspiro y lo dejaba pasar, murmurando que se sintiera como en casa.  
Hitoka, por qué. Acababa de darle rienda suelta al demonio.

Kei deseó haber ido a trabajar ese día.

Una hora después, de una forma que no sabe cómo, los cinco se ven envueltos en una competencia de Mario Kart en la que Hinata apesta, siendo de provecho para Tsukishima para burlarse cuanto quiso del pequeño pelirrojo. Claro que el gusto no le dura demasiado, pues es el turno de Hitoka para vencerlo y de Shōyo para burlarse de él.  
Al final Yachi se burla de todos cuando logra vencer en todas las carreras donde participa.

Después de aquella humillación colectiva en Mario Kart el extraño grupo de amigos se reunió para cenar, el trío de mejores amigos un tanto sorprendido al ver que Shōyo y Tobio habían traído comida. Cuando dejaron a entender que la madre de Hinata la había hecho para ellos, Kei por alguna razón no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.  
 _Odia su vida._

— ¿Eso quiere decir que vives con tu madre, Hinata?

El mencionado levantó su mirada hacia Hitoka, sus mejillas llenas de comida que se apresuró en tragar. Parecía una maldita ardilla.  
Asintió, tomando un poco de té antes de hablar.

—Sí. Cuando inicié mi carrera mamá enfermó, así que dejé de estudiar y me quedé en casa para ayudarla, cuidando a Natsu y haciendo trabajos de medio tiempo. Durante ese tiempo fue cuando me hice aprendiz de un tatuador bastante experimentado, Kuroo-san. Trabajé en su estudio hasta que él se mudó a Tokio, pero afortunadamente pude ahorrar suficiente dinero para abrir mi propio estudio. Kageyama Y Tanaka me ayudaron, por lo que son mis socios.

La chica dejó salir una pequeña risa, complacida con la respuesta mientras decía que fue algo lindo de su parte haber renunciado a sus estudios para ayudar a su madre. Kei pudo distinguir desde el rabillo de sus ojos la mirada embelesada que Tadashi le estaba enviando a Kageyama, cosa que le hizo arrugar un poco la nariz antes de llevar nuevamente comida a su boca.  
Y aunque tenía curiosidad, no la iba a exteriorizar.

Al menos no con todos frente a ellos.

El resto de la cena surgió sin problemas más allá de los constantes gritos de Tsukishima a Hinata para que se callara.

Cuando menos lo pensaron, el reloj marcaba la media noche.

Kei soltó un ligero bostezo, acomodándose nuevamente en el sofá y murmurando a Tadashi para que le quitara las piernas de encima. Por supuesto que su amigo no lo escuchó, demasiado ocupado abrazando a un sonrojado Tobio Kageyama que hacía todo lo posible para darle rápidos besos sin que nadie más en la sala los viera.  
Nerds.

—Pst, Tsukishima.

Kei miró a su lado, notando que Shōyo se había arrodillado frente al sofá justo al lado del rubio. Nunca pensó verlo más pequeño de lo que ya era y, sin embargo, ahí estaban.  
Se reiría a carcajadas pero eso despertaría a Yachi, lo cual lo haría enojar. Y no importaba lo dulce que fuera su amiga, estando enojada intimidaría a cualquiera.  
Lo único que hizo fue hacer un breve sonido, indicando que estaba escuchando.

—Sabes… Fue agradable pasar navidad con ustedes. Normalmente la pasó solo dando vueltas en el parque, así que…

— ¿No pasas navidad con tu madre y Natsu? —Pudo notar que había negado con la cabeza por la forma en que sus rebeldes rizos naranjas se movieron en la esquina de sus ojos—.

—Ellas normalmente viajan a Akita para visitar a mis abuelos, pero como son tan reservados se negaron a volver a recibirme cuando me hice mi primer tatuaje.

Aunque Hinata rió, su risa estaba ausente de su usual alegría.  
Eso no le gustó.

— ¿Cuál fue tu primer tatuaje?

En cualquier otra situación a Kei le daría igual. No le importaría profundizar en la vida de una persona que encontraba molesta la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero el hecho de haberle visto ausente de su tan común emoción le había obligado a cambiar el tema.  
Sentía que llevaría el mundo a un desequilibrio si hacía que Shōyo Hinata se sintiera triste en una de las fechas más felices alrededor del mundo.

—Fue una rosa que me hice alrededor de la muñeca, con unas cuantas espinas haciendo alusión a estar clavadas en la piel.

—Supongo que las espinas significan algo.

—Hmn… —Shōyo volvió a mostrarse desanimado. _Joder_. ¿Por qué su pecho dolía cuando la imagen del pelirrojo con una expresión lejana a la alegría se hacía presente?—. Cada espina representa cada vez que pensé en mi propia muerte.

Aquella declaración logró que la usual expresión estoica de Kei se rompiera.  
¿Acaso Shōyo había pensado antes en su propia muerte? ¿ _Había considerado el suicidio_? ¿Ese chico que parecía ser la alegría encarnada en un ser humano?  
Por unos breves segundos sintió la urgencia de abrazarlo.

— ¿Cuántas…?

—Hay doce.

 _Al diablo._

Se quitó las piernas de Tadashi de encima, logrando que su amigo soltara un pequeño gruñido en su estado de estupor. Hecho esto se arrodilló hasta estar frente al más bajo, quien se veía sorprendido y confundido. Parecía querer hablar, pero antes de dejarlo decir algo extendió sus brazos hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo un tanto incómodo y algo inexperto. Kei no era una persona fanática del contacto físico, pero...

Dios, _debía_ abrazar a Shōyo Hinata en ese momento.

— ¿Tsukishima…?

—No has agregado ninguna espina, ¿cierto?

—No desde el año pasado. Natsu descubrió el motivo del tatuaje un día cuando estaba ebrio y desde ese entonces trabajó duro para aligerar un poco mi carga moral… Tiene sólo diecisiete años, Tsukishima. Tiene sólo diecisiete años y trabajó duro sólo para salvarme.

—… De haber estado en su situación yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Un pequeño jadeo dejó los labios del pelirrojo, pero incluso así no dijo nada. Simplemente apretó más su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Tsukishima, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de éste. Cuando sintió una ligera humedad comenzar a llenar su camisa no dijo nada. Cuando oyó pequeños sollozos dejar la boca ajena no dijo nada.  
Lo único que hizo fue mantener su abrazo, protegiendo a Hinata como si éste fuera un niño pequeño asustado por una pesadilla.

Kei Tsukishima sintió por primera vez la urgencia de proteger a alguien.

Más días como ese se hicieron presentes en la vida de Kei.  
Días en los que estaría con Shōyo, compartiendo anécdotas felices o simples silencios que eran más que agradecidos.  
Había descubierto mucho de la vida de Hinata. Como el hecho de que jugaba voleibol durante secundaria y preparatoria, razón de que Natsu también jugara. O el hecho de que el tatuador, sorpresivamente, amaba el espacio. O también que tenía cierta fascinación con los idiomas a pesar de no ser muy buenos al aprenderlos –aparentemente le iba terrible en inglés cuando iba en preparatoria–.  
Todos y cada uno de esos detalles los guardaba en los profundo de su mente, pensando _'ah, quizás esto me sea útil para burlarme de él después'.  
_ Sabía muy bien que no iba a burlarse de ello.

Shōyo también había descubierto mucho de la vida de Tsukishima. Como el que tenía un hermano mayor llamado Akiteru. También que había cursado economía en la universidad, pero dejó la carrera por la mitad para abrir su florería. Y algo que sólo Tadashi e Hitoka sabían, como el hecho de que su amor por las plantas fue dado gracias a su abuela, que le enseñó casi todo lo que sabía sobre el cuidado de las plantas y el lenguaje de las flores.  
Contra su inicial creencia, el chico no se burló de esto. Todo lo contrario, su rostro pareció brillar completamente, mientras murmuraba sobre lo genial que era eso y lo genial que era el haber decidido seguir su pasión por su abuela.

Y, por primera vez, Kei sonrió ante algo que dijo Shōyo. Sonrió genuinamente, sin ninguna intención de burlarse o decir un comentario sarcástico.

A ese punto Kei debía admitirse a sí mismo algo demasiado obvio.  
Le agradaba Shōyo Hinata.  
Le agradaba _demasiado.  
_ ¿Eso le molestaba? Para nada.

Le _gustaba_.

Para Kei, Shōyo era como la representación humana del sol. Siempre brillante, cálido e iluminando cada lugar donde está. Todo lo contrario a él que, como su apellido indicaba, era la luna. Oscura, visible sólo en ciertos días y que necesitaba el sol para brillar.  
Tal y como el sol y la luna se complementaban, Tsukishima e Hinata también lo hacían.  
 _Necesitaban_ el uno del otro, incluso si no lo supieran.

Pero era en día como esos que la idea vagaba por cortos momentos en la cabeza de ambos.

Un día en donde estaban sentados contra la espalda del otro, haciendo cualquier cosa como mirar sus celulares después de un día en el trabajo de ambos. Intercalaban entre el apartamento compartido de Kei o la casa de Shōyo, pero ese día la opción había sido la última pues Tadashi y Tobio estaban en el apartamento, _solos_ , y se negaba profundamente a ser testigo de lo que pensaran hacer.  
El pelirrojo parecía bastante emocionado porque estuviera visitando su casa, como si no fuera algo que no hubiera hecho antes, pero no se molestó en ahondar en un porqué para ello. Simplemente se dejó guiar hasta la pequeña y tradicional vivienda, murmurando un saludo cordial al estar en la entrada mientras se retiraba los zapatos. En la lejanía se oyeron rápidos pasos ir hasta la entrada, enseñando en pocos segundos que se trataba de una emocionada Natsu.

Kei le sonrió, ondeando su mano a forma de saludo.

— ¡Tsukishima-san! ¡Es bueno verle otra vez! Debería visitar más seguido.

—Eso quisiera, Natsu, pero Hinata nunca me invita a pasar el rato.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto! Te invito muchas veces pero pones excusas.

—Hinata, es grosero que le mientas a Natsu sólo para quedar bien.

— ¡Ya verás…!

La chica lo único que hizo fue reír, tomando la mano para arrastrar a Kei adentro. Una vez lo dirigió a su habitación –con Shōyo siguiéndolos mientras murmuraba que Tsukishima era un bastardo–, lo hizo entrar para enseñarle el pequeño cactus que le había dado a la chica antes.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de notar el detalle.

—Floreció.

— ¡Sí, floreció! ¿No es linda? Por supuesto que eres una linda chica, Tsukki.

—… ¿Tsukki?

—Oh, nii-chan dijo que así te llama un amigo, ¡y como tú me diste este cactus quise ponerle ese nombre!

La chica volteó la maceta, enseñando que en el frente había una etiqueta que ponía "Tsukki" en letras latinas, con un pequeño conejo dibujado a un lado de manera infantil. Ese detalle le hizo sonreír mientras le revolvía el cabello a la chica, causando que riera.

—Supongo que a ti te lo puedo perdonar.

Cuando Kei decidió mirar hacia Shōyo, quien seguía tras ellos, pudo notar que tenía una expresión que no podía describir. Casi como si…

Como si alguien hubiera arrebatado algo preciado de él.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¡Ah! ¡Iré por algo de tomar! Té está bien, ¿verdad?

—Huh, sí, ¿pero qué…?

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, el tatuador había salido corriendo a la cocina.  
Eso fue algo que no se había esperado para nada.

— ¿Sucedió algo con nii-chan?

—No tengo ni idea. Cuando veníamos hacia acá era el de siempre… ¿Qué bicho le picó?

Natsu se pensó la situación. Realmente se pensó qué podría estar pasando con su hermano mayor para que actuara de esa manera, llegando rápidamente a una respuesta y sonriendo casi felinamente.  
Dejó el cactus en manos de Kei, corriendo hacia la cocina mientras gritaba "nii-chan".  
No entendía qué estaba pasando.

Se sentó en la cama de la chica, mirando hacia la maceta que estaba en sus manos. Por un breve segundo se cuestionó el si debía levantarse e ir hacia la chica, pero tal cuestionamiento murió rápidamente. Lo que sea que esos dos tuvieran que arreglar era un asunto familiar que no le convenía para nada, incluso si así quería hacerlo parecer. Porque, siendo sinceros, _sí_ le preocupaba; joder, le preocupaba más de lo que se permitía admitir.  
Casi podía escuchar a Tadashi riendo en su cabeza, diciéndole " _Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo_ ", incluso si ese tiempo eran veinticinco años y parecía que dicho momento llegaría cuando cumpliera cincuenta o algo por el estilo.  
Además, se niega a admitirlo. Se niega a admitir que haya comenzado a sentir algo por Shōyo que fuera más que amistad.

Nunca se sintió tan traicionado por su corazón hasta ese momento.

Cuando empezaba a considerar que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que el dúo de hermanos volviera fue cuando una sonriente Natsu se hizo presente en el marco de la puerta, aparentemente arrastrando a Shōyo con ella.  
Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Bien, bien, Tsukishima-san, usted y nii-chan tienen bastante de qué hablar, por lo que…

—Natsu, por favor, no.

— ¡Sh! Por lo que hablarán ahora. Si intentan matarse estaré en la sala.

Dicho y hecho, la chica empujó al pelirrojo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Todo era demasiado incómodo.

Kei volvió a dirigir su mirada al cactus, preguntándose por unos breves momentos _por qué_ todo era tan incómodo.

—Así que… ¿te importaría explicar por qué saliste corriendo antes?

— ¡No salí corriendo!

—Dijiste que irías por té. No veo té en ningún lado.

Hinata parecía tener una pelea interna en ese momento, pues juntó sus cejas e inevitablemente miró hacia otro lado, pareciendo evitar a toda costa la mirada de Tsukishima.  
Eso le molestó más que toda la situación en general.

Estúpido enano.

—No había té.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, entonces?

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

—Vaya, tratas a tus invitados de forma muy descortés. ¿Así tratas también a Kageyama?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kageyama en todo esto?

—Oh, nada. Pero te informo que él ya tiene novio, así que no intentes nada extraño.

El pelirrojo boqueó un par de veces, visiblemente sorprendido ante dicha acusación, aunque después pareció lucir molesto.  
Y, aunque Kei no sabía con exactitud el porqué dijo lo que dijo, también comenzaba a molestarse.

— ¡No puedo creer que tú…! ¡Tú…! ¡Agh!

— ¡¿Qué yo qué?! ¡¿Acaso di en el blanco y en verdad te gusta Kageyama?!

— ¡Eres tan ciego, maldita sea! ¡¿Esos lentes te sirven de algo?! ¡Me gustas tú, joder! ¡Tú!

Tan pronto como vino el enojo, tan pronto como se fue.

Fue algo repentino, en realidad. Algo que ninguno de los dos se esperara que el otro supiera. Algo que, quizá, Natsu había planeado que ocurriera para que el extraño ambiente entre los dos se aligerara de una buena vez.  
Fuera lo que fuera, Kei sólo podía sentir un ligero calor en sus mejillas mientras veía que el rostro del más bajo ahora parecía querer imitar un tomate. Era gracioso en cierto punto, el sol quería pasar a ser un tomate.

—… Eso no responde por qué saliste corriendo antes.

—Lucías muy amigable con Natsu y, bueno… Pensé que ella te gustaba.

—… Pensaste que tu hermana menor me gusta.

—… Sí.

Pasaron muy cortos segundos antes de que Tsukishima explotara a carcajadas, causando que el sonrojo en el rostro de Shōyo se acrecentara más y más.  
Maldita sea, le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír.

— ¡Eres increíble!

— ¡Ya sé que fue una suposición estúpida, cállate!

No obedeció, por supuesto.

Sin embargo su momento de diversión murió rápidamente, al igual que sus carcajadas. Porque procesó todo, procesó lo que realmente significaba y…  
Joder, le gustaba a Shōyo Hinata.  
El chico que le gustaba sentía lo mismo por él.

Y, maldita sea, sabía demasiado bien que Hitoka y Tadashi habían hecho una apuesta sobre esto.

—… Te gusto.

—Uh, sí. Te lo dije hace un momento.

—Te gusto y pensaste que el mejor momento para decírmelo fue después de pensar que me gustaba tu hermana.

— ¡E-Eso no fue algo que haya planeado!

—… ¿Por qué demonios me gustas?

El más bajo miró en dirección al rubio con sus ojos completamente expandidos, un sonrojo cubriendo sus pecosas mejillas. Kei se recostó en la cama de Natsu, con el cactus aún en manos, y miró hacia el techo con una mirada plana –aunque se deformaba teniendo en cuenta que sus gafas se habían desubicado gracias a la nueva posición–. Pudo escuchar un poco de movimiento frente a la habitación, pero decidió ignorarlo.  
Ahora lo importante estaba pasando ahí.

— ¿Q-Qué?

… O estaría pasando si Shōyo no fuera tan estúpido e inconsciente sobre las palabras que decían los demás.

—También me gustas, idiota.

— ¡Sí!

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta, donde podía escucharse a Natsu llamando a su madre con una voz emocionada, diciendo a su vez _"¡Mamá, nii-chan consiguió novio!"._ En el fondo, Kei estuvo agradecido de que Natsu haya interrumpido el momento de esa forma, pues ahora no se sentía la misma tensión entre ellos. Hinata incluso había reído ligeramente, devolviendo su mirada hacia el rubio.  
Cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos lo supieron en un instante. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ni de besos, ni de abrazos.

Todo había quedado claro.

O lo hubiera quedado si Natsu no hubiera entrado corriendo a la habitación, arremetiendo contra Shōyo mientras le hacía preguntas a una velocidad que no parecía humana.

— ¡¿Son novios?! ¡¿Ya se besaron?! ¡¿Cuándo irán a una cita?! ¡Quiero ser la dama de honor en la boda!

Ambos gritaban internamente por auxilio.

— ¡Natsu! ¡N-Natsu, cálmate!

— ¡No hasta que respondan mis preguntas!

— ¡Pero no nos dejas responderlas!

Kei sabía que era su momento para intervenir.  
Pero, joder, era demasiado gracioso ver a Hinata lucir aterrado por culpa de su hermana menor.

Oh, bueno, tendría otras oportunidades.

—Sí, somos novios. No, nos hemos besado. Lo de la cita no lo hemos hablado. No pienses en una boda cuando acabamos de confesarnos.

Shōyo lucía aliviado de que su hermana haya alejado su atención de él para dirigirla hacia Kei, pero después enrojeció cuando cayó en cuenta de un simple detalle.

Kei había dicho que son novios.

¡Lo había dicho!

— ¡Pero quiero que mi hermano se case!

—Tendremos esta conversación nuevamente en cinco años.

Kei Tsukishima realmente planeaba que esa conversación se repitiera.

Shōyo Hinata siempre tenía brazaletes sobre una de sus muñecas.

Se dio cuenta de este simple hecho dos meses después de que empezaran a salir, en un día donde lo único que hacían era recostarse en la cama de Kei después de que cerrara la florería. El pelirrojo tenía su brazo sobre el abdomen del rubio cuando éste notó ese pequeño detalle, tomando el brazo de su novio y acercándolo a su rostro para después bajar el brazalete. Hinata en ningún momento hizo algo para impedirlo, sólo se quedó en su lugar mientras miraban curiosamente el rostro del más alto.

Bajo ese brazalete estaba el tatuaje de la rosa, con las doce espinas queriendo dar alusión a estar clavadas en su piel. Pequeñas gotas de sangre estaban tatuadas en el lugar donde las espinas terminaban, pero Kei vio algo más bajo ese tatuaje.  
Cicatrices.

No mencionó nada, sólo acercó más la extremidad para poder besar cada una de las espinas en el tatuaje. Hecho eso pasó a besar cada una de las cicatrices con extremo cuidado, como si al más brusco movimiento fuera a romperse.  
Y es que Shōyo era tan delicado a sus ojos que temía lastimarlo inconscientemente.

Cuando terminó de regar besos en la piel ajena miró entonces en dirección a Shōyo, sonriendo ligeramente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, acurrucándose contra su pecho como si se tratara de un gato.

—Ahora que estoy contigo no volveré a agregar ninguna espina.

—Eso es bueno, porque no tenía intención de dejarte hacerlo.

La risa que dejó los labios de su novio fue tan suave, tan pura, que el corazón se le encogió por un momento. Se preguntaba, ¿cómo tenía la oportunidad de poder amar y ser amado por un ser tan puro y brillante que el simple hecho de que existiera era increíble? La sola idea de estar con él era una que sólo había visto en sueños, y sin embargo…  
Y sin embargo podía abrazar a Shōyo Hinata. Podía escucharlo reír ante cualquier estupidez que dijera. Podía observarlo hacer bocetos de flores –y ocasionalmente de él– con una concentración que era simplemente increíble.

Podía…

—Shō.

Cuando el mencionado alzó la mirada se movió rápidamente, acercando su rostro hacia el ajeno y dejando un corto beso en los labios del chico. Un beso suave, rápido, tímido; uno que sólo hasta ese momento se había atrevido a compartir.  
El primer beso que los dos habían tenido.

Se separó segundos después, sintiendo su corazón palpitar de forma alocada en su pecho. Por la forma en que las pecosas mejillas de Hinata estaban sonrojadas imaginaba que no era el único en esa situación.  
Sonrió contra los labios ajenos cuando sintió que era besado otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Ahora que había probado sus labios se negaba a dejar de hacerlo.

—Realmente quiero hacerte un tatuaje, Kei.

— ¿Ya tienes un diseño en mente?

—Hmn… Aún no. Pero no tardaré en diseñar uno que realmente me guste.

Hay días en los que Kei se pregunta por qué le es tan difícil decirle que no a ese pequeño rayo de sol hecho persona, pero con ver la sonrisa en sus labios todas sus preguntas son respondidas.  
Estaba profundamente enamorado de ese chico, pero no le molestaba.

 _Le gustaba._

Le gustaba la cálida sensación en su pecho. Le gustaba ver las sonrisas que Shōyo le regalaba sólo a él. Le gustaba oír sus tarareos cuando estaba cocinando.  
Le gustaba estar junto a él, compartiendo la compañía del otro.  
Le gustaba el hecho de poder amarlo y que él lo amara devuelta.

¿Se había vuelto un total cursi? Sí, por supuesto que sí. Había ocasiones en que incluso Tadashi se burlaba de él por esto, pero con mencionarle que él era igual o peor respecto a Tobio era más que suficiente para callarlo. Además, ¿cuál era el problema? Era la primera vez en toda su vida que estaba en una relación romántica, tenía todo su derecho a ser tan bobo y romántico como quisiera aunque incluso a él le diera risa el pensar que se había vuelto así por el molesto y ruidoso Shōyo Hinata.

Ah, ¿qué más daba? Estaba enamorado. La gente enamorada siempre hace estupideces.

Kei Tsukishima estaba totalmente enamorado de Shōyo y no tenía problema alguno con esto.

Es un lluvioso día de Junio.

Kei mira la ventana desde su lugar en el contador y se pregunta cómo es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido, como es que nuevamente se encuentra en ese mismo mes donde todo se siente tan igual pero aun así tantas cosas han cambiado desde el año pasado.  
Michimiya está a un lado suyo regando los cactus del mostrador con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar de ver el anillo que estaba ahora en su dedo anular. Se alegraba por su compañera, pues muchas veces la había escuchado hablar y hablar sobre su ahora prometido.

El ver a Yui tan emocionada por casarse le recuerda ligeramente a Natsu, sabiendo que la adolescente casi les había exigido que se casaran cuando él y Shōyo apenas empezaron a salir; recordar aquello casi lo hace reír, pues ciertamente fue una forma muy inesperada de aprobar la relación de ambos.  
Y hablando de ese chico de cabello naranja, ¿no debería estar ya ahí?

Sacó su celular, abriendo la aplicación de mensajería, pero antes de poder hacer nada entró una llamada. Contestó inmediatamente al ver el remitente.

— ¿Shō?

— _¡Kei! Kei, lamento tanto hacerte esperar, pero está lloviendo y le di mi paraguas a Natsu esta mañana… ¿Crees que puedas venir tú?_

—Hmn, claro. Puedo dejar a Michimiya-san a cargo, es un día ligero después de todo —La mencionada le vio de reojo con un poco de intriga, pero decidió continuar con su tarea—.

— _¡Perfecto! Entonces te espero. Empezaré a preparar todo para cuando estés aquí._

Con eso la llamada se dio por terminada.

Le fue casi imposible reprimir un suspiro, Shōyo no cambiaba nunca; siempre dispuesto a hacer cambios de último minuto.  
Bueno, no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Lo único que hizo fue ponerse de pie, organizando sus cosas con una mirada resignada.

—Michimiya-san, saldré unas horas. ¿Cree que pueda hacerse cargo de la florería mientras estoy fuera?

— ¡Claro que sí, Tsukishima-san! No será problema.

Kei asintió, agradeciendo a la chica por su buen trabajo para después tomar su paraguas, meter su celular en su bolsillo nuevamente y salir del lugar.

La lluvia no era muy fuerte, pero aun así era una mala idea caminar bajo ésta sin un paraguas. Soltó otro inevitable suspiro al ver el panorama, comenzando a caminar hacia el estudio de tatuajes de Hinata.  
El cómo accedió a tal tontería es algo en lo que no ahondaría de momento, decidiendo que fue demasiado vergonzoso cuando pasó y ahí se quedaba. El hecho es que _por fin_ iba a cumplir ese tonto capricho que Shōyo había tenido desde el momento en que le hizo un tatuaje a Hitoka.

Exactamente, era el momento de Kei para hacerse un tatuaje.  
Su madre lloraría si se enterara.

En serio, ¿qué tan idiota puede volverte el amor? Es algo que se pregunta continuamente desde el momento en que empezó su relación con la humanización de la alegría, pero nunca llegaba con una respuesta concreta a ello y realmente se negaba a preguntarle algo tan vergonzoso a Tadashi, sabiendo que su mejor amigo simplemente haría burlas de él por el resto de sus vidas. Hitoka era una opción más viable, pero desde que la chica y la vecina estaban en una especie de relación que a la vez no era relación de lo único que podían hablar con ella era sobre lo perfecta que era Shimizu.  
Qué agotador, sus dos mejores amigos eran unos cursis de primera. Y él no se salvaba, tampoco.  
Seguro era contagioso.

Pero no era momento para pensar sobre si era un idiota o no a causa de Shōyo –la respuesta sería que sí, de igual manera–, era momento de cuestionarse el porqué aceptó a esto siendo que las agujas no son su objeto favorito en el mundo y tendría una perforando constantemente su piel por las horas que tardara su novio en terminar el tatuaje.  
Ah, genial, ahora no quería hacer nada, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a su pareja.

Maldecía lo innecesariamente complicado que era el amor.

Alzó la mirada al reconocer unos alrededores que ya conocía lo bastante bien, caminando hasta estar frente al estudio y entrando, no sin antes cerrar y sacudir su paraguas. En el mostrador estaban Kageyama y Saeko, quienes le recibieron con un asentimiento y una sonrisa respectivamente.

—Hinata está en la parte de atrás —Saeko señaló con su pulgar el mismo lugar donde le habían hecho su tatuaje a Hitoka. Kei asintió, agradeciendo y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar–.

Allí ya le esperaba Shōyo, quien estaba terminando de organizar las tintas que necesitaría para hacer el tatuaje, quien sonrió al verlo entrar para casi abalanzarse sobre él y darle un corto beso en la mejilla. Esto le hizo sonreír un tanto, ya que él tenía que estirarse mucho para alcanzarlo gracias a lo bajo que era.

—Espera un momento en la silla, terminaré de preparar las tintas y traeré todo lo necesario para empezar, ¿bien?

Lo único que hizo fue asentir, acercándose al lugar que se le fue indicado y acomodándose ahí. De reojo podía ver al pelirrojo terminando de preparar todo, para después subir la corta manga de su camisa y comenzar a depilar su hombro y parte de su brazo, pues el tatuaje estaría en ambas partes. Después de eso mojó la zona con alcohol, poniendo encima un papel donde estaba el diseño para que quedara imprimido en la piel.

—Si quieres puedes ir a ver el diseño en el espejo y decirme si te gusta.

Kei intercaló su mirada entre el espejo y su novio, para después bajar la mirada hacia su brazo. Desde esa posición no podía verlo con gran detalle, pero eso no era lo importante.  
Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma muy leve en dirección del pelirrojo.

—Confío en que habrás hecho un buen diseño.

Los ojos contrarios del chico parecieron iluminarse cuando dijo eso, lo cual sólo logró que su sonrisa se agrandara. Cuando el pelirrojo asintió, haciendo que sus rebeldes rizos se movieran junto a su cabeza, alcanzó la máquina y la rellenó con la tinta negra, avisándole entonces que iba a empezar.

Respiró profundamente, haciendo su mejor intento para no mirar el lugar,

En un principio sí dolió, y dolió como el jodido infierno, pero suponía que era simple cuestión de acostumbrarse pues después de unos cuantos minutos el dolor era tolerable. O quizá también ayudaba el que hiciera todo lo posible para ignorar lo que estaba pasando en su brazo, enfocándose en otras cosas como las fotos de tatuajes en la pared o el rostro de concentración que estaba haciendo Shōyo en ese momento.  
Kei nunca se lo diría directamente, pero siempre le gustó el cómo se veía su rostro cuando estaba concentrado en algo: con sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas, su lengua sobresaliendo un tanto por la esquina de sus labios y sus ojos demostrando una grandiosa intensidad que casi daba miedo.  
Se veía _sexy.  
_ Oh, demonios, acaba de pensar que Shōyo se veía sexy mientras le hacía un tatuaje.

Bien, estaba jodido.  
Muy jodido.  
Maldición, sabía que Tadashi e Hitoka habían hecho una apuesta respecto a eso.

—Kei… ¿Cómo crees que podía reemplazar las espinas de mi tatuaje?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, pues miró en dirección a su novio con las cejas enarcadas. Y le tomó unos cuantos segundos comprenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo realmente se pensó la respuesta.  
Ese tatuaje era algo significativo para Hinata, aunque lo fuera un aspecto que Kei hubiera preferido no conocer, por lo que el que quisiera cambiarlo significaba que había seguido hacia adelante respecto a esa etapa. Eso era ciertamente algo que le alegraba, pero a la misma vez le hacía cuestionarse algo muy importante.

¿Habría sido él una de las razones por las que él quisiera cambiar un tatuaje con un significado profundo y emocional?

—… Podrías hacer pequeñas flores creciendo de las gotas de sangre. Quizá campanillas de invierno, irían bien con el diseño.

— ¿Qué significan?

—Esperanza.

Por la sonrisa que su novio esbozó, supo que había hecho una decisión acertada.

Kei no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, pero supo que fueron unas buenas horas. Hacer el lineado, aplicar el color y los detalles fue algo tardío y, joder, no volvería a pasar por eso ni aunque significara la felicidad del mismísimo presidente. Fue por eso que cuando Shōyo le avisó que ya había terminado soltó un largo suspiro, llorando internamente.  
Estaba feliz de que ya hubieran acabado.

—Ve a verte al espejo.

Eso hizo.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el alto espejo en el frente de la habitación, apreciando los detalles del tatuaje.

Un eclipse.

No sería algo demasiado revolucionario, pero el sol y la luna de hecho estaban rellenos con flores de las cuales conocía muy bien el significado. La luna estaba rellena con callas –sofisticación, orgullo– e irises blancas –que irónicamente significaban también esperanza–. Por otro lado, el sol estaba relleno con anémonas –persistencia, perseverancia– y amapolas amarillas –éxito–. Le daba un poco de gracia el hecho de que haya buscado flores que fueran de los colores característicos de ambos astros, aunque eso daba un toque estético que le era sumamente agradable.  
Era increíble.

Shōyo había pensado en todo para hacer un diseño sumamente increíble.

—Me gusta.

El hecho de que dijera aquello era bastante decir, y su novio lo sabía bastante bien, fue por eso que no lo culpó cuando se emocionó y sonrió ampliamente, ni tampoco cuando lo abrazo como un niño pequeño.

— ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado!

Y, muy en el fondo, Kei sabía que le gustaba por el hecho de que su novio se había pasado casi un año tras diseño y diseño hasta llegar a ése.  
Eso hacía que tuviera un significado más profundo para él.

—Shō…

— ¿Hmn?

—Gracias.

Kei Tsukishima estaba demasiado enamorado.  
Y nadie podía hacerlo retractarse de ello.


End file.
